


Part of the Weasley clan

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Eggnog, challenge 2 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny just married and they just got their Christmas sweaters from Molly Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Weasley clan

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7: Matched set

“I can’t believe Mum got us a matched set of Weasley sweaters. They’re awful enough as it is, when we all wear different ones, but imagine the horror of us wearing matching ones. I’m sure she did this because we just married Harry. I’m sure. Ron will never propose to Hermione now. He’ll get the chance to laugh at our cost and he’ll never want to give us that opportunity.” Ginny said, unwrapping two white and red sweaters that had the initials HP and GP.

“Ron will have to propose eventually, or Hermione will. I think they’re a bit cute actually. Not so bad.” Harry said, looking the sweaters over.

“Harry, they’re matching! How can that be cute? She doesn’t expect us to wear it does she?” Ginny cried out, making Harry laugh.

“Ginny, you know as well as I do that everyone is to wear the sweater on Christmas Day at your mother’s house. We’ll all wear them once and then it all be done with.”

Harry sighed as he took his wife’s hand and kiss her. It was not always easy being apart of the Weasley clan.


End file.
